


Dreams

by nightsisterkaris



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Character Death In Dream, F/M, dream seeing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 03:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17821127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsisterkaris/pseuds/nightsisterkaris
Summary: Alrighty, this is based of an idea I had a while ago, and donated to P.H.I.L.I.N.D.A. Prompts. So you know how Wanda Maximoff can sorta 'see' dreams/fears with her powers? Well, what if she were to visit the base, and accidentally get bunked between Coulson and May for the week? What would she see in the agents's dreams?Welp. I guess I just spoiled it there, lol.-nightsisterkaris





	Dreams

 

    ** Monday Morning**

Wanda Maximoff waved to the Quinjet as Natasha dropped her off, and the witch walked to the door in the roof of the SHIELD base. A young woman with a British accent greeted her. "Thank you so much for coming, Wanda, - may I call you Wanda?"

   "Yes." The inhuman nodded.

    "Your assistance with on my patient will be oh so helpful, with youe'r powers, we may be able to restore his sanity." the woman said. 

   "You must be Jemma." Wanda guessed.

   "I am." the biochemist assured.

   "Well than, I am happy to meet you." Wanda smiled, her red coat billowing in the wind as she was lead inside.

-:x:-

 

    **Monday Night                **

   "You will have to stay in the higher level clearance wing." Jemma told her. "Which, as an Avenger, you already have access to." The scientist said, showing her to an empty bunk. "I hope you have a fitful sleep."

   "And to you as well." Wanda responded, walking in and taking in the simple room, brick walls and wooden furniture.

   Wanda sighed as she took of her day clothes, slinging her duffle-bag to the floor . and changing into pajamas. Sinking onto the pre-made bed and turning off the lamp, Wanda closed her eyes. 

   Glowing red mist danced around the witch's head, pouring through the wall to her left.

  Wanda frowned, curious, sensing the consciousness of Agent May. "She dreams." Wanda breathes, allowing herself to get a peak.

_Melinda sits at a coffee shop, drinking tea and laughing. There is a man across from her, who Wanda recognizes as Agent Coulson. May is happy, her arms coming to grip Phil's as she leans up and kisses him. Somewhere, an 'I love you' is exchanged_.

   _The dream changes, and this Time May is curled up at his side, smiling as they lay together._

   "She loves him." Wanda whispers, smiling to herself as she drifts off, comforted by the pleasure that she could feel from Agent May's dream.

-:x:-

 

**Tuesday Night**

Wanda tossed and turned in her bed, staring at the ceiling, Today had been exhausting, the man that she and Jemma were working with not complying to the help that the two women offered.

   Exhaling, Wanda let the red mist integrate with her, this time seeping through the opposite wall.

  Agent Phil Coulson was dreaming. 

   _A little girl and golden retriever ran around in circles, chasing each other around a coffee table. Phil's arm was slung around Agent May's shoulders as they sat on the couch, watching the child play in the living room. Somehow, Wanda knew that it was Phil's childhood home._

  _"Mommy! Daddy!" the little girl turned, letting Wanda see her face, which shone with happiness and a smaller version of Agent Daisy Johnson's face._

    _"Hey, Angel eyes." Phil smiled, picking up his daughter. Melinda touched the girl's face, and gave her a hug. The dog panted in their faces, the little version of Daisy hugging her parents. "I love you, Mommy." Daisy grinned at May, leaning on her mother, her head o the woman's chest. Then the little girl looked up at him with big eyes. "I love you, daddy."_

   "He loves them." Wanda smiles.

-:x:-

 

    **Wednesday Night**

   Wanda and Jemma had made some progress on the mentally unstable man, and the witch was sure that he was progressing well. Once again collapsing on her bed, the mutant sighed with amusement.  _Both_  agents were dreaming tonight. 

   And it was . . . well, best described as  _loud_. 

    Yeah,  _'Loud'_  is a good way to put it.

   Cocking an eyebrow, Wanda decided to view Agent May's first.

    _They were in Agent Coulson's office, Melinda sitting on his desk. She looked down at him, her knees coming up to sit higher against Phil, and kissed him hard. They made out, their fingers toyed with the other's faces and-_

   "OH GOD." Wanda backs out, sitting up as the red mist dissipates. " _Ew_."

   Deciding that Perhaps Agent Coulson's might be more... uh,  _soothing_  for her sleepy mind,  Wanda pulled the red mist around her once again.

     _Phil was on a mission, Melinda dressed in some silvery dress that made him have to keep his eyes looking at hers. They walked down the hallway, making their way somewhere. Suddenly, footsteps rounded the corner, and Phil did something impulsive. Kissing Melinda against a wall, Melinda consented, also played the part of  a drunk party goer._

    _The dream shifted, as many do; Phil was still kissing a dress clad Melinda as he fumbled with a doorknob behind her, opening it up to a hotel room that Wanda knew was from his memory._

    _"Theres a camera." Phil whispered._

     _"You've got one minute on the bra this time, Charles." She said out loud, using their fake names._

     _Then Phil woke up._

   "Ew Ew Ew Ew!" Wanda gagged.

-:x:-

 

    **Thursday Night**

   Wanda was getting tired of these dreams. Seriously. Her curiosity kept winning over, leaving the poor mutant to watch the dreams of the two agents on either side of the bunk. She had already been woken up by the noisome mental imaginations, and quite frankly, she was already tired of  _almost_  finding out  _exactly_  what happens after May's dream make-out sessions.

   But Wanda sensed grief wafting through Phil's consciousness. Letting the red mist sift through the walls, Wanda let the dream be seen to her.

  _Phil and Melinda were fighting some HYDRA baddies, and suddenly, Melinda fell, shot by the HYDRA goon. Phil ran over, And held her dying form, blood filling the agent's lungs as she confessed her love._

_He was barely able to get the words back in return before her dying breath filled his mind. Real Phil shook, the dream dissolving through scenes of Melinda's burial and Phil trying to cope._

_Phil cried, trying to hold it together for his team._

    Wanda could feel the emotions that she could sense in the dream, and it was depressing, sad.... and left Wanda convinced that Phil loved Melinda madly, but May didn't know it. And Melinda loved Phil, but Coulson didn't know it. 

   They were in love without the other knowing.

-:x:-

 

    **Friday Night**

   This time, Wanda choose May's dreams.

   Sinking into the dream surrounded by red mist, Wanda watched;

    _Melinda was doing Tai Chi in a sunny foyer, light dancing around her. She was calm and collected. There was a carpet leading down the hall, and a door opened, footsteps paded their way towards her on the wooden floors. Phil appeared in her vision,  smiling and kissing her good morning, asking her about the baby._

  _'What baby?' Wanda asked the dreamscape. Something blurred, and Wanda could see Melinda's swollen stomach._ _Then the dream changed._

   _Melinda was still doing Tai Chi, but in this version, there was a baby strapped to the woman's chest. Phil was laughing somewhere, and The baby disappeared, this time replaced by a little girl that hugged the Agent's legs, then taking a Tai chi pose beside her._

   _Phil was at her side again, but the girl was gone. The two parents chased the little girl before she stopped. They were in a warehouse._

    _The little girl turned, And Wanda knew that Melinda panicked. A name,_ 'Katya' _, floated around. Melinda crumpled as words filled the dream, "Give me your pain."_

   Melinda May woke up.

-:x:- 

 

** Sunday  _MORNING_**

Wanda marched into the common room. The team was all sitting at the table eating breakfast. Joining them, the Avenger avoided eye contact with everyone as she dropped like a stone into her seat. Someone set a plate of breakfast in front of her, but Wanda didn't touch it.   

   "Is something wrong, Mrs. Maximoff?" Coulson asked.

    Wanda didn't move.

   "Are you alright?" Simmons asked.

   "I'm fine." Wanda answered, still frozen, her eyes unblinking.

   "Are you sleeping alright?" Jemma asked.

   "No." Wanda sighed. Jemma asked why. "Because Your dreams keep me up."

   The team looked at her weird. "I can see your dreams with my power. Sometimes I don't want to, But May's and Director Coulson's are especially loud."

   The two agents paled. "What?" Coulson frowned.

   "Seriously. I can't stand another R-rated dream from either of you." Wanda sighed, slowly lifting her fork. 

    The team glanced between Coulson, May, and Wanda. May pressed her lips in a firm line. 

   "I promise That She loves you back." Wanda nodded to Phil, and turned to May. "And Coulson loves you to."

   "What?" The two agents squeaked.

   "Yeah... Saw enough passion in your dreams to know." Wanda said, looking down again.

   "Say what?" Daisy blanched. 

   "You were their daughter in several." Wanda leaned back, nodding to the inhuman.

   "You saw that?" May whispered.

   "Yeah. As well as the office." Wanda said. May looked down. Wanda turned to Phil, "And the hotel room."

   "Oh god." Phil winced.

   "You two  _are_   _so_  frustrating." Daisy said. "But thank you, Wanda." Daisy grinned. "This is just all the more proof that you two should get your act together."

   "Didn't know that the director could have sexy dreams." Hunter snorted.

   "Hunter, Shut up."

-:x:- 

 

**Several weeks later**

  Wanda's phone vibrated with a text message. Picking it up, the mutant saw that the sender was Daisy.

   _'Yo, guess what? Now there are two empty rooms in the Higher clearance wing. Thanks for that!'_ -Daisy


End file.
